


If Ranma Satoame Was In BNHA

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: BNHA FICS IM GOING TO DIE [2]
Category: Ranma 1/2, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: make????a ranma 1/2 and BNHA crossover???bitch?????this is fucking killing me why haven't i seen this idea written anywhere take it away from me take it away i am already swamped with work and I AM HIGH STRESS ENERGY-I AM BEGGING YOU DON'T ASK ME TO WRITE THIS OUT I CAN'T DEAL WITH HOW CHAOTIC THIS ENTIRE THING WOULD BEi don't have the writer's juice to write this out///





	If Ranma Satoame Was In BNHA

-A gender fluid martial arts expert character that doesn’t use their quirk in any shape of form.

-Comes from an island where using quirks in battle is frowned upon.

-Where if you are to use a quirk in battle, you are punished by having to face of against all the elderly martial artists, forced to use your quirk.

-This punishment doesn’t go for those with passive quirks.

-Everyone in the island are basically walking killing machines, smashing one boulder with one strike, one finger.

-Can move in a millisecond top speed.

-Ranma comes from that island.

-They go to Japan.

-And then teach all the quirkiness kids how useless quirks are when you can skin a man with your fingernails alone.

-Fuck, I can’t write this amazing idea in a story formate. FUCK.

-TOO FUCKING OP.

-RANMA TAKES ALL MIGHT’S WORDS AS A CHALLENGE AND DEFEATS THE YAKUZA, LEAGE OF VILLAINS, ALL THE MAFIA GROUPS WITH THEIR OWN BODY ALONE.

-Their only weakness is cats so the Support Heroes Meow Meow PussyCats are their ultimate weakness.

-SOMEONE WRITE THIS I CAN’T DEAL WITH THIS 

-MY idiot head is trying to explode.


End file.
